


Living In Harmony

by wdywa_tfawmeao



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdywa_tfawmeao/pseuds/wdywa_tfawmeao
Summary: Five outsider povs on Ronan and Adams relationship!"You kept me up all night." he heard Adam's voice complain."You could've gone to bed anytime you wanted Parrish." Ronan's voice answered.Gansey paused.Did Ronan spend the night at St. Agnes?
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 18
Kudos: 378





	Living In Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I recently reread Blue Lily, Lily Blue and been on a bit of a pynch kick. Gave me tons of inspo to write this idea I had for a while! Hope y'all enjoy. <3

‘School’ -Gansey

It was 6:30 when Gansey drove to school. 

Precisely 6:40 when he parked, put a mint leaf in his mouth, and walked into school through the back doors. 

He has not had the chance to be alone in Aglionby for a long while. He had also not been early enough to see the school so bare and devoid of people. It had an odd sound to it; that ringing in your ears complete silence gives you. 

He roamed the halls a bit, glancing at everyone's lockers. All were clean and plain, devoid of any personality. 

Except one.

There was writing on it. But it was so small; Gansey only noticed it because he was paying attention.

Gansey remembered it being Kavinsky's locker. 

'RIP you asshole'

Scrawled in Ronans handwriting. 

Gansey walked a bit longer, he peeked into his first year classes, grabbed a drink from the water fountain, and headed to Latin. 

He was expecting no one in the class. The only people who would show up this early were Adam and Ronan. He thought Adam was probably catching up on sleep and that Ronan was skipping school today. He left late last night and never returned. 

He was two feet away from the door when he heard voices.

"You kept me up all night." he heard Adam's voice complain. 

"You could've gone to bed anytime you wanted Parrish." Ronan's voice answered.

Gansey paused. 

Did Ronan spend the night at St. Agnes? 

“Not with you prodding at me.” Adam retorted. 

“You enjoy my prodding.” 

Gansey peaked his head into the classroom and watched the two of them. 

Adam was sitting in one of the front desks, legs crossed, and right hand holding up his chin. 

Ronan was perched on the desk, chalk piece rolling in between his fingers. 

“Do I?” Adam asked. 

Ronan smirked, something Gansey recognized as snark and arrogance. He placed the piece of chalk down and hopped off the desk to Adam. 

“I don’t know,” he drawled and lifted Adams chin with his chalky fingers. 

Adam smiled up at Ronan and leaned into the kiss Ronan offered. 

Wait a second.

Gansey balked at the display in front of him.

It wasn't that he was. . . all that surprised. He expected this thing between Ronan and Adam to bloom sometime soon. It was obvious Ronan had some fixation on Adam for a bit now. And Gansey would see Adam get giddy whenever he succeeded in making Ronan laugh.

Ronan leaned out of the kiss and streaked Adams cheek with the chalk dust. 

“Do you?” He asked, and smiled. 

This was a smile Gansey had not seen on Ronan Lynch in awhile. It was big, loud, and joyous. 

“I think I do Lynch.” 

Gansey dipped out of the room before either of them could see him and made sure to avoid all of the tiles he knew would creak.

It’s not like this thing between the two of them would change much in the group. That’s not what he was all weird about. It was just- was happy for Ronan. He needed someone good and headstrong like Adam to direct him somewhere good. 

Although, he didn’t expect Adam to do much pushing. Adam knew the best way to handle Ronan. Probably better than anyone that knew Ronan. 

Plus, he couldn’t wait to make fun of them. 

-

‘The Barns’-Declan 

Ronan never showed up to lunch. 

Declan and Matthew were in town a couple of days for a ‘business meeting’. And they invited him to lunch at Ninos; Ronan said he would be there. 

After an hour of phone calls and passive aggressive texts later, Declan said “Fuck it,” and drove him and Matthew to the Barns. 

“Jesus answer your phone.” Declan sighed and knocked on the door again. 

“Don’t you have keys?” Matthew asked. 

“I forgot them.” He grumbled. 

“Oh, haha. Wait then what are these?” 

Declan glanced behind him and saw Matthew flipping the Barns keys in his hands. 

“Matthew I- You know what- here, just hand them to me.” 

Matthew tossed the keys to Declan and hummed a stupid pop song.

Declan unlocked the door and called into the house. 

“Ronan! Where the hell are you?” 

“Hi Chainsaw.” Matthew said to the bird perched on the couch. 

Declan left Matthew with the bird and checked the whole bottom floor. He avoided any rooms that struck a painful memory, and even checked outside. 

No Ronan. 

Declan decided upstairs was his best bet. Matthew trailed behind him. 

He peeked into Matthew's room, found no one. Peaked into their parents' room, found no one and turned his head sharply away from the photo of them. 

He passed his room, knowing Ronan wouldn’t bother going in there for any reason. 

He approached Ronan’s room, and knocked. 

“What the fuck-” Ronan’s voice came from inside. 

“Ronan? It’s Declan. Where the hell were you?” He tried the knob but it was locked. 

“Fucking- one second.” Declan heard small mumbling before Ronan opened the door. 

Only enough to see him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ronan asked, chest heaving, tank top thrown on. 

“You were supposed to meet us for lunch an hour ago at Ninos. Are you okay- why won’t you open the door?” 

“Declan-” Matthew poked at his back. 

“Lunch was planned for tomorrow Idiot. See you later.” 

Ronan closed the door but Declan put his foot out. 

“Lunch was planned for today Ronan. You could’ve answered your phone.” 

“My phones downstairs.” Ronan pulled his tank top down. 

“Wouldn’t you have heard it?” 

“Declaaaannn.” Matthew poked at his back again. 

“Jesus Christ. I will see you tomorrow for lunch,” Ronan pulled at his neck. “Goodbye now.” 

“We’re not done here!” Declan put his right hand on his hip, “Ronan for the last time, you need to manage your- Oh my god is that a hickey?” 

“Declan.” Matthew pulled his shirt. 

The situation made more sense. Why Ronan wouldn’t open the door. Why he was breathless. Why he kept adjusting himself. 

All this also meant someone was in there with him.

“Okay- I’m going to retract myself from this situation.” Declan pulled his cheek. 

“Oh dear God. Declan I will talk to you tomorrow-” Ronan started. 

“Jesus Ronan. Hi Declan.” The door opened wider, revealing Adam Parrish beside his brother. 

Wow.

“Hi.” Declan said, as eloquent as ever. 

“Sorry. Ronan left his phone downstairs and we were- working on something. Ronan- You should probably head to lunch with them.” He whispered the last part to Ronan, shaking his head in their direction. 

“Oh my god. I swear- the text fucking said tomorrow.” Ronan folded his arms. 

“I scheduled it for today.” Declan said, flicking his gaze between Adam and Ronan. 

“I scheduled it for today,” Ronan mocked. “Check your phone then asshole.” Even in situations like this, Ronan still found the confidence to be snarky. 

“I will.” Declan pulled his phone out and opened the thread. “As you can see I scheduled lunch for Thursday- which would be. . . tomorrow.” 

Ronan spread his arms out. “I believe you have your answer. Okay toodaloo. See you tomorrow.” He ruffled Matthews hair and closed the door. 

Declan went out of the house and into the car without saying anything to Matthew. 

It wasn’t that he thought it was weird or unnatural for Ronan to date a man, it was just that introducing a new person would mean bringing them into this new equation. And Declan didn’t know if he could handle that. 

But he also knew Adam Parrish had a good head on his shoulders. The boy was sensible and knew how to handle anything thrown at him. Out of the suitors Ronan could’ve picked, Declan supposed he was glad Adam turned out to be the golden boy. 

He would talk to Ronan about this later- or not. It really depended on how much he was willing to share. Perhaps he could wrestle some answers out of Adam, but then again, that boy was just as secretive as Ronan. 

“Ronan and Adam sitting in a tree-”

“Matthew-”

“K-i-s-s-i-n-g.” Matthew slapped Declan’s arm playfully.

-

‘24 Hour Mart’ -Calla

It was 3:00 am on a Wednesday night. 

Calla was sad, tired, angry, and very hungry. 

Of course, no one decided to go grocery shopping like she asked that morning. Maura said she would get to it, Jimi didn't respond, and Orla acted like none of them existed.

She got home from the postal office at 7:00, passed out at 8:00, woke up half an hour ago, and got hungry. There nothing in the fridge except for mayonnaise, yogurt, onions, and string cheese. 

Calla opened and closed the fridge like more food would appear each time it opened. 

She silently cursed Maura for not shopping and hopped in the car to the 24 hour mart down the corner. 

Now. One would think no one would be in the store at this hour. But of course there were some night owls that roamed the aisles, an old looking woman who stared at the produce, and a group of rowdy teenagers. 

Calla turned down the cereal box aisle and smiled when she saw the Cheerios. 

Whenever Persephone ate Cheerios she would make little patterns out of them with her spoon. While everyone ate, she would concentrate on perfectly aligning everything. 

Calla used to scoff at her and blow the patterns away just to be spiteful and annoying. Persephone would always smile lightly and say, “Well why would you do that?” 

Once though, she said, “You are something special Calla.”

It was said with no malice or anger. In fact there was a small smile on her face when she said it. And it made Calla pause, something that didn’t happen much anymore. 

Calla shook away from the cereal and found two figures at the end of the aisle. 

Those figures would be that of Coca-Cola shirt and the Viper. 

They looked like they were friendly bickering back and forth over two different cereals. Coca-Cola waving emphatically, and Viper rubbing his forehead and stifling laughter. 

Calla scooted her cart closer to ease drop. The two were too wrapped up in everything to notice her anyway. 

“I just think if you’re going to completely rip off another brands label- Ronan I swear to god, if you laugh one more time.”

“What? You’re cute when you get excited about things like this.” 

“Lynch! This is serious. It’s a matter of integrity. It’s a matter of what our society has become.” 

“Parrish. It’s a knock off cereal brand.” 

“Okay, but that’s not the point-”

“Hey,” Calla heard fabric ruffling. “You- are very tired right now, and I think we should be going back to St. Agnes.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not. Let’s just get the knock off cereal, call it a night, and go to sleep.” 

Call peaked out of the corner of her right eye. 

Vipers arms were wrapped around Coca-Cola's waist. And Coca-Cola had his fingers around Vipers neck, looking ready to pass out. 

“Okay.” Coca-Cola whispered and leaned in to kiss him. 

Calla smirked at the two of them, grabbed the Cheerios and put them in her cart (for old time sake, not because she was feeling particularly sad about everything tonight), and passed both of them. 

“Nice job Viper.” She whispered and smirked when his head turned. 

He smirked- his vicious one, and mock saluted her. 

Calla finished getting all of her groceries and checked out. She got into the Fox Way car and leaned her head against the steering wheel. 

She tried not to cry. 

“You are something special Calla.” 

You were something special. 

-

‘Monmouth’-Blue 

Do not go into Ronan’s room. 

Blue had always known this rule, had always abided by this rule. 

Only once had she breached it to look through his things while she waited for Gansey. (In her defense she was very bored) 

Right now she was waiting for Gansey and Henry to get to Monmouth. For a super fun, bonding experience, that was 100% Henry’s idea. 

She let herself in, knowing if anyone was there they wouldn’t hear her. 

She tiptoed into the 2nd floor, (which wasn’t very hard for her, considering her small size), she didn’t enjoy the creaky tiles that creeped her out whenever she was alone. 

She sat on the corner of Gansey bed and toyed with the fringes on her clothes. She couldn’t hear any noise. 

Then she noticed Ronan’s door was open. 

And that if she leaned over just a little bit, she could see into his room. 

Maybe she noticed her shoe was untied, so she leaned down to tie it. . .

She startled when she saw Adams shaggy hair over a textbook at the end of the bed. 

He didn’t seem aware of anything besides what was happening in the book. He flipped a page, skimmed, flipped, skimmed, and flipped back. 

Blue wondered where Ronan was and why Adam was on his bed. 

Then she heard the creaking. 

This seemed to awake Adam from his trance, he bolted up like a cat and glanced behind him. 

Blue heard a sharp intake and a soft, “No.” All Blue could see was Adams back.

“Hey, Ronan. You’re good. It’s real, I’m right here.” Adam muttered. 

Ronan was in the bed? 

She heard more sharp breaths and rustling sheets. 

“Stop, what are you doing? Ronan sit down please.” 

“I-I can’t. I need those images out of my head.” Ronan said. 

This was not a voice Blue had heard on Ronan ever. It struck a note between desperation and fear. 

“Sit down, please. Please sit down with me.” 

She heard the bed creak. 

“You’re okay. This is real right now. What you saw, is in the past. You are real right now. You are what's happening now. Everything’s okay.”

“It not.” Ronan replied, sorrow thick on his voice. 

“No- you’re right. It’s not. But we’re working on that- right?” 

Blue peeped up from the bed, so she could go back downstairs. 

She also got a glimpse of the full scene in the room. 

On Ronan’s bed was a photograph of Niall Lynch. 

Beaten to a pulp, in the trunk of a BMW.

She tore her head away from it and glanced at Ronan and Adam. 

Adams hands were under Ronan’s eyes. Lightly pressing there, and Ronan leaned into the touch like a sad baby. 

“We’ll be okay.” Adam said and took Ronan in his arms. 

Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam and sobbed into his neck. 

“We’ll be okay.” He repeated. 

Blue tiptoed fast across the room and went downstairs and outside as quietly and efficiently as possible. 

It was unlike Ronan to show so much emotion- so much desperation. Blue couldn’t think of any moment where Ronan revealed so much of himself. 

Blue contemplated the scene in her head and bit at her cuticles. She thought about the framed photograph of Niall Lynch, Adams soft voice, and Ronan’s need to get that image out of his head. 

It was no wonder Ronan Lynch was so complicated. If that happened to Blue she would lash out at anyone who dared say anything. 

The way Adam handled Ronan kept coming back to Blue. He knew exactly how to treat the situation; with patience and care. He did not yell at Ronan once, he did not force him to do anything. He just asked. 

Blue thought that was what Ronan needed. He needed people to ask more and force less, it seemed over dramatic but forcing took away from Ronan. It was belidling to him; took his humanity away. 

And to Ronan, that was a good as death.

-

‘St Agnes’- Matthew 

Matthew and Declan were back in town for another one of Declan’s work meetings. 

But they were staying an entire week at the Barns, and Matthew thought Declan just wanted to spend time with Ronan. 

Right now all three of them were on the way to St. Agnes for Sunday Mass. Matthew was in the backseat humming to the music he connected to the car. 

Declan and Ronan were arguing in the front seat. 

“I just- If I’m gonna see Adam more often I want to know more about-”

“Jesus! There’s nothing you need to know! We’re dating now, that’s that.”

“I certainly don’t understand why you’re getting so upset about this. It’s a completely reasonable question!”

“Matthew,” Ronan twisted in his seat. “Headphones.” 

Matthew didn’t have any headphones but he was used to acting like he did. 

They pulled up to the church, Ronan slammed the car door, Declan ran a hand through his hair, and Matthew skated to an imaginary song. 

Inside all the locals said hello to Matthew and Declan. Declan put his business face on and Ronan sat angrily in the pew. 

“Declan’s trying.” Matthew whispered next to Ronan. 

Ronan flicked a look on him but any angry comment subsided; Matthew had that trick on people. 

Mass started a couple minutes later. Ronan’s anger started ebbing away, Declan grew less businessy, and Matthew stayed the same. 

Mass ended an hour later, Matthew expected them to head out with all the other guests but Declan and Ronan stayed glued to the pew. 

“What’s happening?” Matthew asked. 

Ronan stayed silent and picked at his fingernails. 

“Well, I thought it would be a good idea for Ronan to introduce Adam to us.” Declan said. 

“Haha. Okay. But don’t we already know Adam?” 

“To formally introduce us. As his boyfriend.” 

“Oh dear god- Declan this isn’t even that big of a deal. Why don’t we just go home and act like this never happened.” Ronan went to stand up. 

“Oh I think it would be fun!” Matthew said, “We could play the whole protective brothers bit.” 

“That won’t be needed.” Ronan smiled a bit at Matthew.

The front entrance opened to the church, revealing Adam Parrish in beige overalls and a red t-shirt. 

“Hello.” He greeted, big box in hand. 

“Let me get that.” Ronan said and got up from the pew. 

He got to Adam, whispered something in his right ear, and grabbed the box from his hands. 

“Ronan it’s okay I can- okay- you can just put it down- there. Thank you.” Adam rubbed the crease between his eyebrows.

Declan stood up and dusted off his jacket. He walked to Adam and shook his hand.

Matthew watched all of this from the pew, a big smile on his face. 

Declan and Adam talked briefly. It was a lot of Declan gesturing with his hands and Adam standing there awkwardly. 

Ronan walked to the two of them and laid his left arm across Adams shoulders. 

The three of them continued talking. Perhaps Declan was sorting something out with Ronan and Adam. Matthew didn’t really care to listen much. He knew Declan would have everything under control. 

Somehow (because it was Declan and Ronan), the two broke into an argument. 

Ronan said something Matthew assume was particularly venomous. Declan paused in his tracks and Adam shot daggers at Ronan. 

Adam said a few words and excused himself. Matthew assumed he would be going upstairs to his room, but instead he sat next to Matthew. 

“Hello.” Matthew smiled, like the other two weren’t having a screaming match in the corner. 

“Hi.” Adam said and ran a hand through his hair. 

Matthew glanced at the two fighting before looking back to Adam. 

Matthew supposed he could see why Ronan would like someone like Adam. He was charming in his own, country boy esque sort of way. And he reminded Matthew of Ronan a bit. 

He looked back to the two fighting. 

“I hope you don’t think poorly of Declan.” Matthew said. 

Adam switched himself to mirror Matthews position. Feet on the pew and his back facing the pew in front of them. 

“He’s not bothered that your a boy. He has to much to worry about to be bothered by that. He just doesn’t want anything bad to happen to us.” 

Declan pulled at his hair and pointed at Ronan. 

“He’s very protective of Ronan especially. He doesn’t know how to handle him. Ronan wants to do anything and everything, and Declan wants to stand out as little as possible.” 

Ronan pointed right back at Declan and stomped.

“He just wants everything to be okay.” 

Declan rubbed his face. 

“And Ronan. He’s just got so much in him. For a while he resented himself a lot. And he would lash out at Declan a lot. Which you were there for. But he’s been happier lately. When we visit he doesn’t poke fights with Declan anymore, and he just smiles more. You know that smile where his whole face lights up?” 

He looked to Adam and saw him nod. 

“He does it so often now, and it makes Declan happy to see him happy.” 

Adam glanced at the two fighting and looked to Matthew. 

“You can trust me,” he said adjusting his overall straps. “I knew what I was getting into when this whole thing happened. I knew what being with Ronan entailed. I want you and Declan to know you have nothing to worry about.” 

Matthew prodded at him to go on. 

“I know that Ronan is a lot. I’m sure there’s something we all can work out to get everything sorted out. But I’m going to college soon, and communication is going to be rough. And I need to know that someone is making sure he’s okay. Gansey and Blue won’t be able to check, they’ll be on a world trip. And I don’t know how that’s gonna work with your schedule and Declan’s schedule.” 

Matthew balked at Adam. He knew Ronan would pick no one less than “qualified” to be his boyfriend, but still yet. How much care and thought Adam put into their relationship was surprising. He didn’t think even Declan thought that way. 

“I know Ronan can handle himself. And I know he knows what’s best for himself. But I don’t think it would hurt if someone checked up on him every so often. Just to talk with him and make sure he’s okay.” 

Declan and Ronan were still arguing but it had been taken down a bit. Adam and Matthew watched them both. 

“You’re good for him.” Matthew smiled. 

“He won’t be thinking that in a few seconds.” Adam said and sat up. He dusted off his overalls and walked over to the two of them. 

Matthew watched him apologize and tap Ronan on the shoulder. The two of them exchanged some words; Ronan’s with heat and Adams with patience. When they finished Ronan turned to Declan. 

“I get it now.” He said. Which was almost as good as an ‘I’m sorry for being an asshole.’

Matthew smiled at the three of them and popped up from the pew. He walked over and gave Declan his best smile. He noticed how his smiles always made Declan happier. 

Ronan wrapped his right arm around Adams waist and ruffled Matthews hair with his left hand. 

“You’re a good kid.” He said, even though Matthew wasn’t a kid and was always good. 

“I know.” Matthew smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was super duper self indulgent, haha. Happy my first posted fic of the year was the boys :). As always, constructive criticism in the comments make me smile!


End file.
